


Love Me Like You Do

by JanieBaer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sarutobi Hiruzen done with everyone's shit, Slow Build, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanieBaer/pseuds/JanieBaer
Summary: A school were gifted young Children to Adults were allowed to come and hone their abilities. The school was called Konohagkure Academy.





	Love Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at Summaries so please forgive me. As well as my writing sucks. Just a fair warning. Naruto characters are going to be ooc. There is a reason for it.
> 
> I'ts also going to be slow updating

Naruto stared out the window longingly, as he watched his father return very late from his job. All his life neither his parents were around him. It tore his little heart apart. Only his godfather, Jirayia and his brother Kakashi, supported and taught him everything. Those two were the ones to raise him. Not his so called parents. He loathed Minato and Kushina; but most of all he yearned fore their attention. He couldn't even fully hate them. 

He couldn't sleep, he was beyond happy, deep in his scarred heart, that he would be leaving this hell-home and at the academy for the gifted. Thankfully he grandfather aka Sarutobi Hurizen would be the Dean. Not only did he become the Dean at the Academy, but he no longer works at the Hokage anymore. That Job solely became Tsunade's. As he liked to call her Obaa-san. That's what drove him to deal with this aching loneliness. 7 hours from now he will be leaving. 

Something growled darkly from deep with in his mindscape. The entity that he was born with. It was passed down from the Uzumaki generation. The Yokai entity was called Kurama. A Nine-tailed beast, that gives him enough power to surpass the Hokages give the time to hone those skills. He originally he had the ability to control wind like his father. He still does, but now he has an extra boost. As he smiled sadly from the fleeting figure of his father, Naruto turned away from the window and walked over to his bed, as a voice drew him from his thoughts. "Sleep, You'll never be alone anymore. I am here now. I am finally awake." It spoke lowly. "I will always be here" He didn't under the creature. What did he mean? ''Finally awake?'' He asked confused. 

Kurama snorted. ''Kit, the moment you turned 12, I the most powerful Yokai demon to live! was finally able to reach you. Now that you, meat sack, can finally hear me.'' It didn't surprise him that the Kit's mother never spoke to her son, about what he will be living with until he dies. Kushina never really wanted a child and never liked the idea of him being inside her head. He didn't like her as well. He loathed her. 

The blonde child, sat on his bed staring at nothing, but the blue paint wall; that was now chipped and starting to fade away. ''.....'' He said nothing. Tears stung his eyes as Naruto sliently cried himself to sleep. 

By now, in the shadows, Kakashi took a sharp intake of breath. He never saw his otouto cry. Naruto had always been the strong one in the family. This made him very angry. A small sound of lightening crackling from his whole body, met he was ready to strike his former sensei. 

Jirayia placed a warning hand on Sakumo's only child's shoulder, squeezing it a bit tightly. ''You need to calm down, before the Gaki wakes up.'' He himself was just as pissed. However he had to take control or he will lose himself. ''I am just as angry. In 7 hours he will have his friends back again, and us at the Academy; if I am not mistaken that you took the job?'' 

Kakashi slowly exhaled and relaxed, to calm his powers from getting out of control. ''Yeah, I did. So I can be his Sensei. Sasuke should be there as well.'' He swallowed the scream that wanted to be released. ''At least Naruto will have his best friend again. Last time was such a heart-wrenching scene when he was 5 years old. Being sent away for awhile, just because Kushina didn't want Naruto around for a bit. Then coming back silent, broken. I hate the Uzumaki Clan. for what they did to him.'' He clenched his fist tightly.

If there is was one thing, both men hoped dearly either Kushina or Minato realize what they are doing to this child.

|||||Transaction into Morning|||||

Naruto wasn't sure what was going to happen when he got there, all he knew was that, he was an hour away from leave the place he called home. Standing in front of his mirror, the blonde child fixed his blazer that went along with his new school uniform and tried to smile. It looked like his face would rip in two. Then laughter brought him to back to reality. He will never admit that he screamed like a girl.

''AHAHAHAH! You should see the look on your face--Oof!'' Naruto tackled Jirayia into a large hug. From anyone's point of view they would think how sweet they looked, but inside each were facing their own demons. ''Easy there kid.'' Jirayia patted Naruto on the head. ''What's got your panties in a twist?'' He asked concerned.

Naruto mumbled. He was forever grateful that his first favorite person distracted him from his very dark lingering thoughts. 

''What? Speak up, I cannot hear you Naru-chan'' The white haired pervert brushed his fingers through those beautiful golden locks. He can remember, like it yesterday. October 10th, the day Naruto was born. Minato had cried, Kakashi was finally becoming a big brother and himself? well, he was beyond enthusiastic to become a godfather of course! He even bought Naruto an orange toad stuff animal. Each time he traveled to a different place to write his famous books and use his spy connections to keep the world to save, not that anyone but Minato and Kakashi and the third Hokage knows about. He would send letters if the phone service didn't work somewhere just to check up on little Naruto. That's how happy he was. Once he got back, things turned for the worse. He came to find out Kakashi was taking care of a 3 year old. Why? He didn't find out until he trapped Minato in his office to ask what was going on. Now here he was, full fledged godfather doing his duty (even though the parents were alive) taking care of a beautiful baby boy. With the most amazing sapphire blue eye.

Naruto inhaled Jirayia's scent for the reminder that he was here. That it wasn't a dream. After a few minutes, the Gaki pulled his face away and looked up at his godfather. ''I-I am just thankful that you are taking me to Konohagakure Academy. That I get to spend my time with you even more now. I am also happy you are home.'' Naruto felt tears ready to fall, but he held it in. Not wanting to ruin the happy moment.

Jirayia's smile fell from his face for a moment, before smiling at his kid. Yes his kid. ''I am glad to spend time with you too.''

Kakashi cleared his throat. Seeing the pair made him feel so warm inside. With the mask covering half his face, no person can see that rare and intriguing lips curve into a bright smile. Jirayia and Naruto looked up from where they were sitting, to notice Kakashi was watching the entire exchange. ''All your things are inside the moving man. So you two better hurry up before it becomes too late.''

''Hypocrite!'' Both yelled at Kakashi.

Said Hatake pouted and slouched over, with a depression cloud above his head. ''Why you so mean to me?''

Naruto giggled. ''I love you Kashi-nii'' 

He brighten from hearing that. Kakashi chuckled and gave him an upside down eye smile. ''I love you to otouto. Now go wait outside. I need to talk to your godfather.'' 

Naruto nodded. He knew when there was a serious matter. He just didn't know that it was about him. Grabbing the last of his things, that included his cell, Ipod and a photo of him, Kakashi and Jirayia. His backpack was already in his godfather's car. 

Both men inside the almost bare room, exception of the old bed and dresser took on a serious expression the moment Naruto's body disappeared from their sight. Jirayia stood up from being tackled on the floor and dusted his pants off. ''What's going on Kakashi?'' 

''I have been talking to Minato since this morning.'' The Hatake child stood up straighter, as he walked over to the window, watching Naruto play with the cat from next door. ''I told him that today was his last and only day to even be a father. Told him once Naruto leaves the Academy, he may never see his son again.'' 

''What?!'' Jirayia's eyes widen. 

''Yeah. He got mad. so I told him his best chance at ever making a connection with his son, was to own up his mistakes of being neglectful.'' He sighed warily. ''I have never seen my sensei look so defeated. ''Truth is, I always thought someone, or something was blocking his way of becoming the father he always wanted to be.'' 

Stroking his chin, Jirayia glanced at the bedroom door, before looking back over towards Kakashi. So he wasn't the only one. ''I had the same thought. My theory is that, because Minato is from the famous Namikaze clan the host a special time of abilities to withstand some dark powers, someone was keeping him away from Naruto, to make sure the boy not only looses his mind from the dark entity inside of him, but to keep Minato all to themselves.'' It wasn't his best explanation, but it was the only thing that made sense. 

Kakashi grimaced at the thought of losing Naruto like that. It was painful. ''Minato told me, Kushina kept trying to hold his attention away from their little boy. He said and I quote 'Every time I come home, I go straight to Naruto's room and watch him sleep for a bit. I try my hardest to come and spend time with him, but every time I get off work; it seems like Kushina is there to make a big fuss and cause problems. I can never get away.' It broke me. All this time we though--we thought he was just being a hurtful parent like Kushina.'' 

Jirayia sighed. ''He didn't give us any thought that we were wrong. We didn't know.'' To think the Uzumaki clan wants to damage a boy for hosting a Yokai Fox demon. How pitiful. He glowered at the mere thought they might be, behind this. ''I think the Uzumaki clan are behind this.'' 

Kakashi nodded. He thought so too. ''Minato-sensei is divorcing his wife for the very reason. He has that theory too.'' Walking away from the window, the silver haired ANBU started leading Jirayia and himself outside of the large mansion. ''I told Minato-sensei that if he wants Naruto, he has to follow us to the Academy. So He is packing right now, and well be coming with me.'' As they got closer to said boy, Kakashi leaned in. ''Meet us at the crossing before you guys head in.'' On that note he stopped and turned back around to help his sensei. 

Jirayia rubbed his forehead. What a pain. This whole mess was giving him a headache. Seeing Naruto look at him, he smiled. ''Get in the car brat, we're heading out. Kakashi will be following couple minutes later.'' 

Naruto gave him a look as if not believing him. ''okay..'' He entered the passenger seat of the red truck. At least some of his clothes were back there. 

Jirayia laughed while buckling himself in. He turned on the truck, placed it on drive and drove off. If today didn't suck, he was going to finally tell Tsunade how he felt. Maybe when pigs fly though. With their family, things could only get worse.


End file.
